Lady s Revenge
by AlehxArquett
Summary: "La venganza de una Dama debe ser elegante, sutil y mortífera..." Sansa desposa a Margaery como un buen negocio político, necesitara de todo el poder necesario para cobrarles a los Lannister todas y cada una de las lágrimas que le hicieron derramar; pero puede que solo necesite un poco más del calor que el sur todavía puede ofrecerle. SansaxMargaery / Sansaery
1. Prólogo

**Muy buenas noches, amigos del mundo mundial.**

 **Hoy vengo a dejarles con una historia nueva, de un universo completamente diferente del que suelo escribir; se desarrolla en el mundo de SoIF, básicamente se trata sobre una sola pregunta, qué hubiese pasado si Sansa hubiese aceptado la ayuda del Perro cuando huyó de King´s Landing, la noche de la batalla en Aguasnegras.**

 **Categoría M por situaciones futuras un poco subidas de tono, y debo advertir que es un femslash Sansaery, entonces si no te gusta, no leas.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y les pido de favor que si encuentran algún error o una queja me lo hagan saber vía review, ayúdenme a mejorar.**

 **Sin más por mencionar, disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el mundo de Westeros me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para crear bellas historias, todos los derechos son de su creador George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Estar en el campo de batalla en la vanguardia era un verdadero honor, mucho más cuando quien guiaba era el famoso Caballero de las Flores, ser Loras Tyrell. Henry, que no era más que un pobre soldado de bajo perfil perteneciente a Altojardín, pero se sentía entusiasmado por al fin participar en su primera batalla verdadera; los años de formación como soldado por fin podrían dar sus frutos.

\- ¡Qué la muerte del Rey Renly no quede impune! – Ser Loras se paseaba por delante de las filas montado en su hermosa yegua blanca de combate, iba ataviado en la imponente armadura que fuera en su momento del finado Rey Renly Baratheon. Una armadura de un verde tan intenso que parecía tragarse la luz proveniente de los rayos del sol naciente, volviéndolo de un verde más intenso y oscuro, y el yelmo, coronado por unas astas doradas que se elevaban tres palmos sobre su cabeza, ocultaba su espesa melena castaña; aún conservaba su capa de seda perteneciente a la Guardia Arcoiris manchada con la sangre del último heredero de la casa Baratheon, sujetada a su cuello por un broche en forma de una rosa perfecta. - ¡Qué la muerte del esposo de mi hermana sea vengada! ¡Que Stannis sea castigado con lo que se merece! ¡Por Altojardín! ¡Por Bastion de Tormentas! - La voz de ser Loras sonaba atronadora aún a la distancia, llena de dolor y de una ira casi palpable; y como respuesta hubo varios gritos vitoreando a Bastión de Tormentas y Altojardín por igual.

La mañana anterior El Rey Renly había sido asesinado por su propio hermano mayor, y como si fuera poco, para vergüenza de todo su ejército y de su Guardia Arcoiris, había sido en sus plenas narices; en la carpa del Rey, en el corazón de su caravana.

Todos los que habían conocido a ser Loras y a Lord Renly se habían dado cuenta de la fuerte amistad que los jóvenes lores habían tenido, hasta se habían unido como hermanos políticos, por lo que no les fue extraño el comportamiento de su ahora líder. Ser Loras había pasado toda la mañana del día anterior en la carpa del Rey, velando el cuerpo de Renly junto con su hermana; no había aceptado comida ni bebida y cuando se le fue informado de la cantidad de desertores y traidores él no hizo nada más que asentir. El ejército restante, tan solo la mitad de los que habían sido unas horas antes, se sentía nervioso ante la ausencia de un líder; pero justo cuando todos pensaban que era un asunto perdido la Reina Margaery y ser Loras salieron por fin de la carpa del difunto Rey, con la barbilla en alto y sed de venganza pura, no hubo alguno que se opusiera a la idea de atacar al día siguiente al campamento de lord Stannis.

 _"Los bardos cantaran canciones de éste día_ \- pensó el soldado viendo cómo el campamento de Stannis cobraba vida a lo lejos –; _todos los implicados seremos conocidos como los valientes que lloraron y vengaron la muerte de su verdadero Rey, acabaremos con todos los cambiacapas y cobardes."_

Ser Loras hizo una seña con su espada y al grito de "!Altojardín!" salió al galope en su yegua, haciendo ondear tras de él su capa arcoíris. Todos fueron en pos de él y la batalla dio inicio.

Henry había matado ya a varios soldados que llevaban por emblema un corazón en llamas con un minúsculo venado en el centro, no era de sorprenderse que los vasallos de Bastión de Tormentas, fieles a Renly, se sintieran ofendidos al ver aquella mofa de su emblema, ni siquiera Lord Stannis le daba la importancia que debía a su escudo, cómo podrían respetarlo los demás.

Ahora se hallaba luchando a solo unas cuantas varas de donde combatía ser Loras, verlo combatir en torneos era un verdadero gozo pero verlo en el campo de batalla era un privilegio, Henry nunca había visto a un hombre moverse con esa soltura y agilidad dentro de una armadura tan ornamentada como esa, ser Loras hacía parecer aquello como un baile, un muy mortífero baile.

Ser Loras se seguía abriendo paso a través de varios hombres para poder al fin enfrentarse a Lord Stannis quien llevaba en la cabeza una corona en forma de flamas y una armadura de lo más simple y tosca, sin duda se veía como un soldado más, nada que ver con la elegancia y presencia de su hermano menor, ni mucho menos del caballero de las flores. Chocaron sus espadas ferozmente y la batalla principal inició, Stannis se veía sufrir ante las insistentes estocadas de su oponente, no tenía ni la fuerza ni la destreza equivalente; era un hecho, sir Loras ganaría ese combate, el resultado estaba decidido.

Y de pronto ser Loras dejó de atacar y dejó la espada quieta en el aire. El campo de batalla pareció quedarse sumido en el total silencio y de pronto fue interrumpido por un grito fuerte y lastimero; ser Loras soltó la espada y se llevó las manos enguantadas hasta su yelmo mientras seguía gritando.

Henry no supo en qué momento había aparecido una mujer vestida completamente de rojo, pero ahora estaba tranquilamente parada al lado de lord Stannis como si en ese momento estuviera celebrándose un evento social en vez de librarse una batalla.

La mujer roja movió los labios y Stannis se acercó a paso lento hasta ser Loras, tomó su espada en mano y la blandió en el aire.

Pronto el grito agónico del caballero de las flores fue silenciado, y en su lugar se escuchó el metal del yelmo coronado golpear contra una piedra en el piso. Henry todavía pudo ver cómo rebotó en el piso delante de la mujer roja antes de que el cuerpo inerte de ser Loras cayera en un estruendo.

 _No puede ser…_ \- Henry estaba horrorizado, ahora debía correr para salvar su vida. – _No puede ser…_

Solo salió de su estupor cuando notó una mirada sobre él, la mujer roja lo observaba detenidamente y justo en ese momento le sonrió.


	2. Sansa

**Sansa**

Hacia el sur, el cielo era un torbellino de luces cambiantes, reflejo de las inmensas hogueras que ardían en el suelo. Las venenosas mareas verdes azotaban el vientre de las nubes, y los lagos de luz anaranjada bañaban los cielos. Los tonos rojos y amarillos de las llamas vulgares se enfrentaban a los jades y esmeraldas del fuego valyrio; los colores refulgían y desaparecían, creando ejércitos de sombras que perecían un momento después. En menos de un instante los amaneceres verdes dejaban paso a los ocasos anaranjados. El propio aire olía a quemado, igual que una olla de sopa que se hubiera dejado demasiado tiempo en el fuego, hasta que el líquido se evaporaba. Y los rescoldos arrastrados por la brisa hacían que la noche pareciera poblada por enjambres de luciérnagas.

Sansa se apartó de la ventana y fue a refugiarse en la seguridad que le ofrecía la cama.

 _Me voy a dormir_ – se dijo –, _y cuando despierte será otro día, y el cielo volverá a estar azul. La batalla habrá terminado, y alguien vendrá para decirme si voy a morir o no._

\- Dama – sollozó en voz baja, mientras se preguntaba si cuando muriera se reuniría con su loba.

En aquel momento, algo se movió a su espalda; una mano surgió de la oscuridad y la agarró por la muñeca.

Sansa abrió la boca para gritar, pero otra mano le cubrió el rostro y casi la asfixió. Aquellos dedos eran duros y encallecidos, y estaban pegajosos de sangre.

\- Hola, pajarito. Sabía que vendrías.

La voz era áspera, pastosa, ebria. En el exterior, una lanza de luz jade hendió el cielo estrellado, y la habitación se llenó de resplandor verde. Lo vio durante un instante, todo negro y verde, con la sangre del rostro negra como la brea y los ojos brillantes como los de un perro ante la luz repentina. Luego, la luz se desvaneció, y volvió a ser una mole oscura envuelta en una sucia capa blanca.

\- Si gritas te mataré, puedes estar segura. – Le quitó la mano de la boca. Respiraba trabajosamente. El Perro tenía una jarra de vino en la mesilla de Sansa, y bebió un largo trago. – ¿No quieres saber quién va ganando la batalla, pajarito?

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó, demasiado asustada para negarse.

El Perro se echó a reír.

\- Sólo sé quien ha perdido. Yo.

 _Jamás lo había visto tan borracho. Ha estado durmiendo en mi cama. ¿Qué quiere de mí?_

\- ¿Qué habéis perdido?

\- Todo. – La parte quemada de su rostro era una máscara de sangre seca. – Maldito enano. Tendría que haberlo matado. Hace años.

\- Dicen que ha muerto.

\- No. Una mierda. No quiero que muera. – Tiró a un lado la jarra vacía. – Quiero que arda. Si los dioses son bondadosos, harán que arda, pero yo no estaré aquí para verlo. Me voy.

\- ¿Os vais? – Trató de liberarse de su presa, pero la mano parecía de hierro.

\- El pajarito repite lo que oye. Me voy, sí.

\- ¿Adónde?

\- Lejos de aquí. Lejos de los fuegos. No sé, saldré por la puerta de Hierro. Iré hacia el norte, a algún lugar, adonde sea.

\- No podréis salir – dijo Sansa –. La Reina ha cerrado el Torreón de Maegor, y las puertas de la ciudad también están cerradas.

\- Para mí no. Tengo la capa blanca. Y también esto. – Dio unas palmaditas en el pomo de su espada. – El hombre que intente detenerme es hombre muerto. A menos que esté ardiendo. – Rió con amargura.

-¿Por qué habéis venido aquí?

\- Me prometiste una canción, pajarito. ¿Te habías olvidado?

No entendía qué quería decir. No podía cantar para él en aquel momento, en aquel lugar, con aquel cielo lleno de fuego, mientras morían hombres a cientos, a miles.

\- Soltadme, me dais miedo.

\- A ti te da miedo todo. Mírame. ¡Mírame!

La sangre le ocultaba las cicatrices profundas, pero tenía los ojos muy abiertos, muy blancos, aterradores. La comisura quemada de su boca se contraía una y otra vez. Su olor mareaba a Sansa; apestaba a sudor, a vino agrio, a vómito rancio, y sobre todo a sangre, a sangre, a sangre.

\- Yo cuidaría de ti para que no te pase nada – dijo con voz áspera. – Todos me tienen miedo. Nadie volverá a hacerte daño, o lo mataría. – La atrajo hacia sí, y durante un momento, Sansa pensó que iba a besarla. Era demasiado fuerte; no podría resistirse. Cerró los ojos ansiando que todo acabara pronto, pero no pasó nada. – Sigues sin poder mirarme, ¿eh? – le oyó decir. Le retorció el brazo hasta obligarla a girar, y la empujó contra la cama. – Quiero mi canción. La de Florian y Jonquil, me dijiste. – Había desenvainado el puñal, y se lo puso en el cuello. – Canta, pajarito. Canta si quieres seguir con vida.

El miedo le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, y de repente no recordaba ninguna de las canciones que había sabido toda su vida. _Por favor, no me matéis – habría querido gritar –, por favor, no._ Notó cómo movía la punta, cómo se la hundía, y estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pero en aquel momento se acordó. No era la canción de Florian y Jonquil, pero al menos era una canción. Su voz le sonó aguda, fina, trémula.

 _Dulce Madre, sed piadosa._

 _de los niños velad vos;_

 _detened saetas y espadas,_

 _y que puedan ver el sol._

 _Dulce Madre, nuestras hijas_

 _en vos nutren su valor._

 _Sofocad la ira y el odio,_

 _y alentad la compasión._

Se le había olvidado el resto de la letra. Tenía miedo de que la matara en cuanto dejara de cantar, pero tras un instante, el Perro le apartó el puñal de la garganta, sin decir palabra.

El instinto le dijo que alzara la mano y le pusiera los dedos sobre la mejilla. La habitación estaba a oscuras y no lo veía, pero notó el tacto pegajoso de la sangre, y una humedad que no era de sangre.

\- Pajarito – dijo él una vez más, con la voz ronca y rasposa como el sonido del acero contra la piedra.

Se levantó de la cama. Sansa oyó el sonido de la tela al rasgarse, y después, unas pisadas que se alejaban.

Cuando salió de la cama al cabo de un rato, estaba sola. Encontró la capa en el suelo, arrugada, el tejido de la lana blanca manchado de sangre y fuego. Para entonces, en el exterior el cielo estaba más oscuro; apenas unos cuantos fantasmas color verde claro danzaban ante las estrellas. Soplaba un viento gélido que hacía batir los postigos. Sansa sintió frío. Sacudió la capa desgarrada y se cubrió con ella antes de acurrucarse en el suelo, temblorosa.

 _Si el Perro se retira es porque la batalla está perdida_ – pensó, sintiendo como un frío ajeno al clima le calaba los huesos. – _Ser Illyn vendrá por mí y me matará. Me mataran sin piedad, igual que como hicieron con Dama. Si tan solo fuera tan valiente como mi padre, o como Robb, o incluso como Arya…_ \- Ahogó un gemido y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el recuerdo de su familia y su vida tan feliz en Invernalia, nunca había apreciado lo que tenía allá, cuando era solo una niña que creía en los cuentos que le contaba su madre, aquellos en donde la doncella era siempre rescatada por su caballero; en las galanterías de los príncipes, como del Caballero Dragón; su vida había sido tan feliz y tan sencilla. – _Yo, y nadie más que yo, he sido la causante de la muerte de mi hermana y de mi padre. Fui una completa tonta al pensar que Joffrey sería diferente, al pensar que él sería mi caballero de dorada armadura._

Un calor intenso, proveniente de un lugar desconocido para Sansa, emergió desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo calentando primero su abdomen para después esparcirse por todo su cuerpo; eso hizo que dejara de sentirse entumida y temblorosa, se levantó del suelo dejando caer la tela desgarrada de lo que quedaba de una capa de la Guardia Real, se dirigió a su guardarropa y sacó la capa con la que solía salir a sus encuentros clandestinos con su Florian.

Sintió una punzada de culpa al pensar en ser Dontos, después de haber sido el único que había tenido interés en ayudarla ahora lo iba a dejar solo, a su completa suerte.

 _No_ – se dijo –, _un bufón ebrio jamás será un caballero de verdad. El jamás podrá sacarme de aquí, - pensaba mientras se colocaba la capucha de su capa – estando tan ebrio todo el tiempo lo único que lograría es acabar con el poco tiempo que me queda antes de que la reina o Joffrey piensen que ya no soy necesaria._

Estaba convencida, no podía seguir siendo una reclusa de la reina y no iba a permitir que el verdugo real la matara, no iba a permitirle la satisfacción de bañar con más sangre Stark la hoja de acero valyrio del mandoble de su padre; ella era una Stark de Invernalia al fin de cuentas, la sangre de los primeros hombres corría por sus venas, no podía morir sin al menos poner resistencia. Se resguardó en la lana negra de su capa como si fuese un escudo y, haciendo caso omiso al sudor frío que le corría por la frente y con el corazón en la garganta se encaminó hacia la puerta de Hierro lo más rápido que pudo.

 _Todavía no puede ser muy tarde._ – Se repetía una y otra vez mientras se desplazaba silenciosa por el castillo, todavía podía oírse a lo lejos el fulgor de la batalla, como el rugido muy quedo de un animal que se encuentra acechando demasiado cerca. – _Debo ser valiente y no dar marcha atrás. No puedo permitirme dar marcha atrás. De todas maneras, el invierno se acerca…_

* * *

 **Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, se les gustó pueden darme ánimos dejando un review. ;) Me harían muy feliz.**


End file.
